Genesis and Armageddon
by The Great one1
Summary: To one that wanders loking for his own end, shall effect beings that he wouldn't think of twice. Decide the fate of a world. Finding his own Genesis amongst the smoldering ruins of Armageddon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This only my second fanfic and it's my first writing for Hellsing so be gentle with the reviews. So sit back and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Genesis and Armageddon**

** Prologue**

The harsh winds howled throughout the northern most Scandinavian mountain. The bone chilling sounds of the relentless jets of air as it is funneled into snow blanketed valleys by the massive extensions of the earth, which seems like attempts by the planet to reach in the mesmerizing depths of the heavens. Hidden amongst the great mountains stands at the near peak a massive stone structure that had the appearance of a union between a majestic cathedral and an impregnable fortress. Following an ever winding path the extends to the summit leads the awe inspiring courtyard which stands six statues that are easily hundred times the size of even the largest man, three each on opposite sides of the area. The first set were that of a great though unyieldingly cruel Viking warlord, the next set was the lifeless representation of one of the most cunning and viscous hunters in the natural world the wolf. The third set though would send an otherworldly chill down those with the most formidable resolve. Opposed two one and another was large feral looking monster with a slit hump. It stood on two hind legs with long muscular arms reaching past the creature's knee caps crowd with razor like claws. Fur covered the majority of this living nightmares body and the coup de grace was a wolf head that displayed two rows of terrifying teeth.

Upon entering the stone structure and traveling the torch illuminated halls the screams of a woman were muffled by the thick stone walls, such shrieks would seem to stem from the woman being skinned alive in the same matter of big game. But when one travels to the source of the maddening sounds they would be astonished to find that is the woman was in the midst of giving birth. Surrounded by a cohort of nurses and midwives the poor lady hoped against hope that the ordeal would pass. Her long chocolate colored lochs spilled out in a chaotic fashion on her pillow. The sweats on her forehead glistened from the gas lamps light as one of the nurse tried but continuously fail in cleaning her lady forehead.

Each push she'd managed to do sapped her of any reserve energy she may have. Such in a repeating fashion for an hour before halted by the cries of a new born boy. The babe was quickly cleaned and handed the exhausted mother who was able to survey her son for the first time. Tears quickly gathered in the mother's eyes as she was breath taken by the infant's seemly perfect features. Tan skin to match his mother's a near symmetrical face apart from the minor narrowing in the center passed down by his father. But most striking quality this being the wisps of silver white hair which nether parent possessed.

The infant's eyes slowly but surely opened reveling a pair of magnificent sapphire orbs that meeting his mother's eyes. The color was a trait that was bared by both parents. Gently rocking the child in her she lifted the bundle in order place a loving kiss on her son's forehead and softly but ever so sweetly whispered in his ear.

"I'm truly blessed to now have another beautiful child, my little Hans."

The mentioning of his new name resulted in a series elated giggles and coos. Kissing his forehead again the mother hummed a soothing nursery song. She then heard the wooden door slowly opened and footstep approaching the bed.

Turning her head to the source of this new noise, to see her husband standing at her side baring an expression of pure joy, he dismissed the nurses and midwives in order be alone with his wife. Standing well over six feet, with dirty blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was well built with muscles that could only be gained from countless years of battlefield combat. Lowering his head so he could indulge himself in the taste of her lips.

"Dorothea please forgive my late arrival, I traveled as fast I could when I sensed you entering into laboring."

"Áki it's alright I know London is quite a distances from here. Besides you're just in time to welcome your son into the world."

She motioned to the giggling bundle in her arms, cautiously handling the child over to the imposing man. Cradling the lad in the crook of his arm, Áki carefully inspected his son. Slightly perplexed by the odd coloration of the child's hair, but then again children of lycanthropy specie can have features that differ from their parents. Tenderly rub the boy's cheek which raised even more coo and speaks from the infant.

"Did you have any ideas for names?" Áki asked.

"Yes, I was considering naming him Hans." Dorothea replied.

"That's a fine name and Hans has taken a liking to it as well. Ráðúlfr, Signý come in here and meet you're new brother."

The two walked in with all post haste. Ráðúlfr was two to three inches shorter than his father with his mother's hair, father's pale skin tone, and their signature eye color. Signý was the same height as her mother but displayed more of Áki's features including his Skin tone and hair. The siblings approached the newest member of their family.

"Aww look at look him, he's adorable! Hi there Hansy wansy your so cute I could eat you up!" Signý blurted in a hyper active manner that earned raised eyebrows from all the adults and a bewildered look from little Hans. Ráðúlfr pinched the bridge of his nose, his sister having an uncanny ability to always embarrass him even in front of their parents.

"Signý why is it every time you see a baby, you gush over it to the point that it gets unbearably annoying. Even in front of mother and father." Ráðúlfr said in an exasperated tone.

"Don't be such a sour mutt, besides even you can't resist this cute little guy."

"Both of you please stop it! You two argue like a bunch of pups and the both of Alphas wolves" Their mother said dispensary manner.

"Come now everyone this is a time of elation, not that bickering. Besides I had a premonition that Hans would play a deciding role in future turmoil."

End of the prologue

* * *

A/N: So this is the setup for what's to come in the story. Yes this Hans is in fact the captain of the same name we all know and fear. But the poor guy gets an annoying nick not long after being born. Something I know too well and as a finale tidbit of information to the people have been reading my other story A cry for help I do plan on finishing before the years done. Bye and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genesis and Armageddon**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hans wandered through the poorly illuminated halls of millennium base living quarters. The same routine he'd come accustom to for over half a century of be confined in this miserable military complex. At times the limbo like state he lived created an urge to tear out his own throat, but his warrior instincts would never allow himself to commit suicide. The only way that his lethargic time on this planet would end was to be slain by someone who could best him in combat. Then he would be liberated from the spectra of a life that he can't recall. Out of the corner of his the captain saw a pair of cat ears, turning around face warrant officer Schrödinger with his trademark mischievous grin.

"H there captain, taking your daily walks I presume?"

The captain smiled and nodded yes, the catboy's easy going nature would always seem to bring Hans from the realm of self-loathing. In fact the boy was one of two that he generally enjoyed to be around.

"Schrödinger vhat did tell about being an annoyance to the Captain."

Speaking of those two people he enjoyed to be around. Walking towards the warrant officer and the captain was the battalion's prized musketeer markswoman 1st Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle. Her typical style of warring her hair down except the one loch curled, her musket was being carried by the butt of the gun with the barrel over her shoulder.

"No, no, no I was just about to tell the Captain and Herr General's arrival." Schrödinger blurted out, raising his hands in surrender.

"_What about Herr General's arrival"_ The lycanthrope said in thought that passed into consciousness of the catboy and the markswomen, the most efficient of communication at his disposal. It is an ability that a complete schism from the many legends about his kind. Not that he knew any of his kind to know what his ultimate potential could be.

"Herr Major received a message that Herr General moved his tour of the base from next month to today. In fact he's set to arrive in exactly three hours from now. Dok asked me to collect you and Schrödinger to join them in the command center, but it seems the warrant officer want to do my job." The lieutenant said while grabbing one of furry ears in a manner that would suggest that of plans to punish him for his tendency to be a pest.

"Ow stop that Rip I was trying to relive you of some choirs!" The boy said in a frustrated tone.

"Now why would I do that little Schrö after all yours ears are just soft and plushy?" Rip answered with a satisfied grin. She would often playfully tease him in the same manner as an older sister would do to a younger brother.

"_I think it's that's enough fooling around, the major is probably waiting for us."_

The pair nodded in agreement and proceeded to walk towards the Command center. After twenty minutes or so they arrived at the CC, the room was surrounded by huge tactical monitors that highlighted all strategic hotspots and locations invaluable to the battalion. The Major was seated on his throne-like chair drinking a cup of tea with the doctor at his side. They were encircled technicians and support staff who ran the operations of the organization.

"My friends it is so good to see here, for a moment I believed that you had mange to get yourselves lost. But at any rate we must prepare for Herr General's arrival. Gentlemen tonight will the engage the final stages of our grand design." Major said with refined maniacal glee that made him a truly charismatic madman.

The hours passed and all preparations were made, the soldiers were formed in rank and file that went twenty men deep at the jet hanger. The stood at the end of a long blood red silk carpet that stretched from where he stood to the position of which the aircraft would open. At the stout man right flank were Dok, the captain, and Schrödinger. At his left flank were Rip and brutish officer known as 2nd lieutenant Zorion Blitz.

"The General's jet will be landing momentarily sir." Lieutenant Blitz reported.

Speaking of which the aircraft landed in a heartbeat, the wheels shrieked as it made contact with the runway and come to a complete stop. The craft was black over much of its body with the exception of the third Reich's blood flag image that was displayed on the wings and tail fin. The door gracefully opens and steps extended from the doorframe to connect with the floor.

From the opening an imposing figure emerged, he stood five feet and ten inches, an appearance of late twenties to early thirties, with soul piercing ice blue. Bright blonde hair that was cut to a semi short length, dressed in a pristine black leather uniform, white dress shirt underneath that, a matching blacking tie and leather trench coat unbuttoned. It was topped off with a black officer cap crowned with the Totenkopf symbol. Several medals and ribbons decorated the uniform with an arm band on each side, on the left was the swastika and the other had a saying that was close to the General that read.

"_Sieg um jeden Preis und allen Mitteln!"_

All the troops immediately preform that infamous Hitler salute to welcome the commander and company. The General meet it with the more passive form of the salute. Advancing from the idol jet towards his subordinate with a satisfied grin, followed by his entourage of six mean and one woman. When he was a few paces from the Major he stopped, his subordinate saluted him which he meets. After the two dropped their salutes the general then shook the man's hand firmly and replaced his grin with an overjoyed smile.

"Major it has been far too long since I have seen you. How is the battalion fairing these days."

"They're numerous and aching to unleash annihilation upon the enemies of the Reich."

"Excellent, soon we shall start our glorious Krieg and bring the Führer's dreams into reality!" He pronounced to the mass of soldiers

"Krieg, Krieg, Krieg, Krieg, Krieg!" They joyously chanted.

Turning his attention to the 1st lieutenant that held her position by the Major. Her expression was that of excitement, he rested his hand on top of her head. Raffling her hair his twisted smile turned to a genuine show of cheerfulness.

"Now how has my little Mädchen handling herself?"

"Excellent papa I will do my best for the Reich and make you proud."

"You already have my little Mädchen. Now Major, Doctor it's time that we discuss are endeavors in the near future." Signaling his entourage to follow including the captain. After a brisk walk the group reached the conference room. A medium sized room, a circler table built into the floor with the Imperial eagle in the center and five cushioned chairs. The General was the first to be seated followed by the Major and the three remaining officers. To the right of the stout man was Lt colonel Albert von Schirach head of genetics applications an appearance of a man in mid fourties with both brown hair and eyes. Continuing counter clockwise was Colonel Emmerich Goebbels, a thin man with eyes that displayed near psychotic level of paranoia. The last man was a surprising sight to say the least. Brigadier general Heinz von Manstein a stirn veteran and with the authority to match the Major, stemming from his indomitable personality and the legacy passed down by his father of the same surname. He had the appearance of a man in his early sixties.

"Gentlemen for are first order of business is the state of readiness of each of the sub-divisions. Manstein why don't start us off?"

"Yes sir, the production of our combat werewolf battalion is coming along as seclude. Now their numbers stand exactly two hundred thousand strong with another hundred thousand in production. The majority of them have power levels between gamma and omega classes however there is an minority of the unit to show power on a beta level."

"Excellent, Emmerich how has your own research been faring these days."

"Y-yes sir, currently w-we have eighty thous-sand spectra combat troopers. Another seventy thousand we be ready in two to three weeks. T-thanks to are direct link to a steady supply of test subjects we have refined them to be almost as strong as the real thing." The colonel said with his usual nervous studier.

"Very good, Albert how is your situation with the genetics research"

"It has been progressing at a satisfactory pace despite the setback we've had in the past. The number of the genetically enhanced soldiers stands at thirty thousand with additional twenty thousand on the way. They have shown remarkable combat skills that go beyond what we anticipated."

"Magnificent, now last but not least major your report please."

"Of course mien General. We have one hundred thousand vampires prepared for war as well the various tens of thousands of vampires imbedded around the world. As for the omnipresence field I'm proud to declare complete success.

"Splendid, as for you doctor your brilliant mind is truely one that comes once in a millennium."

"Oh General your words are far too generous."

"Gentlemen the time has come to move against are enemies. It is time emerge from the darkness that we'd been forced to shelter are selves and show those who sent crawling away are eminence might. We will unleash a war that shake the earth to its core and bring the very heavens crashing down upon their miserable little heads. Once the dust settled and the survivors pull themselves out of the ruble and we'll stomp on scrawny necks into red mush. Heil Hitler!"

"Heil Hitler!"

End of chapter 1

* * *

A/N: So you see that made sum major change to.

(Door smashes open)

Alucard: Are you the one they call the great one?

Me: Yes, but who are you and why did you break down my door it was unlocked.

Alucard: Silence you have yet to show me in your story, now DIE!

(Shoots at me and misses. I scream like a two year old girl.)

Me: I have to run, but remember to review. Mommy make the bad man go away!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys listen I don't have a lot of time to talk. Alucard is still chasing me because I haven't featured him in my story (he's such an attention whore). Luckily in this chapter he makes an appearance so he should leave me alone or I'm royally screwed. First off I like to say to Max000 that while Hans and past is a major part of the story I want to explore other characters. Tying their stories into the overall tale, also I want to congratulate all the members of the U.S. Olympic team for their outstanding performance. You are making the country proud and help light some hope amongst a sea of uncertainty. Before I'm caught I like to clarify I don't own Hellsing but I do own the OC characters.

Alucard: I've found you little worm!

Me: Got to go, come on then Nancy boy!

* * *

**Genesis and Armageddon**

**Chapter 2**

Sir IntegraFairbrook Wingates Hellsing member of her majesty convention of twelve, head of the Royal order of protestant knights was be forced to basically beg for information. The one withholding said information was the fanatic swine Enrico Maxwell. The two of them were sitting outside in the café at one of London's most pristine museums. She bitterly grinded her teeth as the catholic greedily savored this small triumph against undeclared enemy and rival. The clicking of the combination lock as Maxwell set the proper code to open the briefcase only fueled the woman's amassing fury. Then the desired click was reached if in a brief second and the bishop rummaged through the assorted papers inside the case.

"Let's see where is that file, ah here it is!" placing a small booklet in front of lady Hellsing was somewhat surprising to the noble woman. It had a black cover with yellow printing on the upper half of it that read "Information regarding intelligence on the Nazi organization Millennium". Immediately browsing the contents of the document she was bewildered by the information.

"Let me save you the trouble of reading the file. The term Millennium is the name of an operation to evacuated high ranking Nazi party members to South America, while of course still retaining face value loyalty to the collapsing Germany. Along with these individuals were large amounts of supplies, currency, and even weaponry. However what the purpose of such an operation was or the goals of the group once they reached South America remains a mystery to us."

"I see, so those survivors were the founding staff of the Millennium group. However the is the question on how the Vatican come across this information, unless you helped finance the venture."

"Yes it's true that some Vatican officials gave their support, they acted without the consent of their superiors and were dealt with accordingly. The catholic answered in a neutral tone. Integra felt a satisfied smirk spread across her regal face as begin to chuckle. Maxwell raised an eyebrow in confusion to the protestant's sudden amusement.

"May I ask what is funny about the situation?"

"The fact that only Catholics would consider supporting unapologetic garbage like the Nazis is indeed amusing. It seems your church has a way of attracting the genocidal madmen of the world." Lady Hellsing boasted that did not even give an ounce of energy to and mask the blatant insults to the catholic faith."

"How dare you try and besmirch God's church, you English sow! You arrogant Protestants all ways use the action of a few corrupt priests to demonize us while not taking a single glance to see such people committing the same crimes. In fact I seem to recall your empire slaughtering countless people since its inception in the name of your bloated royalty." The bishop shouted in defense of his faith.

"DON'T you dare insult the royals you catholic swine. Your church has always been a haven for the corrupt and mad for thousands of years. This excursion with bloody Nazis is more than enough to show that is still the same today as it was back then!"

While the two needlessly argued about why their church was the superior to the others, in the indoors extent of the café the General and the Major were drinking delicious tea while enjoy the sound of the conflict. The doctor watched the scene unfold with a devilish grin and the captain stood guard at the major's right side with the same neutral expression he always held.

"I think their starting to put together they know about Millennium" Dok stated

"No my dear doctor they don't anything about anything" The Major replied

"Is it my Imagination or are you enjoying this?"

"Enjoying is hardly the word it, I'm ecstatic! Positively giddy with anticipation, were one step closer to unleashing are glorious conflict. It shall be the greatest struggle of them all. Meine große Kampf."

"General you been quiet on the subject, what are thoughts?"

The General lightly laughed as an arrogant smile formed.

"What the Major said is true; these fools haven't even begun to scratch the surface of our designs. Besides it's quite amusing to see the fools scurry around trying to discern our plans and failing."

Only partially interested in the endless rumblings of his higher ups, Hans retreated into his thought to pass the time. He never was a fanatic follower of his organization unlike his peers. In fact he was the only one who never wore the swastika on his uniform. But his superiors didn't berate the lycanthrope because of the raw power he can bear on their enemies. Suddenly a sharp pain rang through his head, which signaled an all too familiar event that happened now and then.

The café turned into an open field of grass that stretched to a sharp edge of a marble white cliff. Hans stood no more than a few inches from the cliff's and a short trip to the body of water below. It was a dark night with only the crescent moon providing less than ideal illumination. The Captain observed his surroundings to see a dressed in a brown Victorian suit and coat with a Lee-Enfield British military service rifle in hand. He had short golden blonde hair with small wisps of graying strands. His face was twisted in anger that his eyes only intensified the man's fury. The man marched towards at a brisk pace until he was two to three feet away from the captain.

"If I cannot bend a worthless mutt to my will than I'll have to put you down" The man hollered

He raised the rifle took aim at Hans's head and before the lycanthrope could maneuver out the bullets path a sharp bang rang out. The projectile made contact with his forehead piercing the shin and skull. Stumbling backwards he fell off the edge feeling the air around him constrict his body his blood spouting from the recent wound. The Captain's vision began to blur then finally the sudden hit brought him from his trance back to the café.

The lycanthrope has suffered from these annoying visions of a life he cannot recall for seventy five years, ever since he awoke on a French beach unaware of nothing except his own name. When he discovered that he was a werewolf it was during a full moon which resulted in the mutilation of an entire village. Hans never intended to slaughter those people it was simple his inability to control the raw primeval bloodlust he experienced when he transformed into that hybrid of man and wolf. But the incident never caused the captain any grief because he had no control of his actions back then and the villagers could have lived if they just had fought back instead scattering like startled livestock. But really what caused him distress was why he could never make heads or tails of his memories flashes, for decades he tried to uncover his forgotten past. Though when he continued to have failure after failure on his personal quest only brought pain and misery so the logical only solution was to end his life. The act of suicide was a cowards way approaching the problem instead his end would be on the battlefield were one dies with pride.

"Come captain we have work to do." The Major commanded.

It would seem is end would continue to be delayed but hopefully the coming conflict would finally bring the death he craved. What none of the parties were aware of was that on the upper floors of the museum was a group of men armed with the most advanced listening equipment on the planet.

"It seems we got more trouble than just the brits and the Vatican having a private war. Better get on the horn with the brass, we got a shit storm brewing." The lead man with a distinctive American accent.

"Yes sir, I'll notify the pentagon immediately."

"God damn it, not only do we have a potential vampire outbreak! But some insane Nazi fucks are tied to it as well! What the fuck is going on here? He said in a hush tone so no one could hear him from outside of the room.

The war of words last for a surprisingly three hours and was only halted because two directors were losing their voices from the excise yelling. Each went to go to collect their respected subordinates and return to their duties. Sir Integra was now sitting in luxurious limousine which was being driven by her family's ever loyal butler Walter C. Dornez. Dressed in presentable business suit instead of his normal butler uniform, with his monocle and his raven black hair in is usual pony tail. It amused Integra to see a man at an advanced age mange pull a hairstyle more suited to you adults. During her youth she asked Walter if putting her own golden locks in such a style would suit the young noble woman. Which he would always answer light heartedly "such beautiful hair should never be constricted in such a way."

"Sir Integra if I my say, that was without a doubt one the best arguments I've seen. In fact I became fearful that Alucard and Father Anderson would jump into the fray. You know how those to revival in a good fight." The butler said with gentlemanly accent that Englishmen were world famous for.

"I think that wouldn't have increased the level of hostility between me and that fanatic swine. Corrupt Catholics always seem to poison the world with their masquerades of poverty while hoarding more wealth than anyone."

"Indeed madam but considering the extent of the situation we face. Would it be most beneficial to notify are American counterparts in order to have additional support?"

"No this is strictly British concern and I will not tolerate an American agency standing in Hellsing's way. Those monsters killed my men and turned them into ghouls, so there is no foreseeable way that would involve the American." She snapped back.

"Just a thought Sir Integra I mean no offense."

"That's quite a British attitude my master, never show any weakness even to your allies." A sooth but dark voice said out of nowhere. Then a collection of shadows formed and a figure emerged. The figure was the Hellsing pet vampire and would renowned no-life king Alucard with his trademark blood red suit and glasses. He sported a toothy smile that displayed utter madness and rows of razor sharp teeth.

"What is it Alucard, I really don't want deal with you right now."

"Calm down Integra you take me inquires too personality. Besides it seemed you were fascinated with that Catholic, you two were arguing like a married couple." He said with a sadistic chuckle

"Don't even use that phrase when referring to that waste of a human being! Now return to the mansion before I rip your tongue out!"

"As you wish my master" The vampire dissipated into shadows.

"Blasted vampire!"

* * *

A/N: Well theirs another chapter finished I hoed you liked it. By the way I did fight Alucard and yes I did get my ass kicked. But Sir Integra sent me Walter to be butler until the story is complete in compensation for Alucard trashing my house.

Walter: The mess has been cleaned up is there anything else you require sir.

Me: Yes Walter can you get me a Mountain Dew?

Walter: Of Course.

Me: This is going to be epic.


End file.
